Empezando de Nuevo
by rose sanguinis
Summary: La banda "Death Star" es famosa en el mundo de la música, mas los celos de Draco hacia los ocasionales amantes de Harry, causan que este disuelva la banda. SLASH.OoC.


Autor: xXxhikaxXx. Yo la estoy continuando.

Verán que mi historia y la original tienen ciertos cambios. Pero por lo general, la trama es la misma, solo que mas cambiada, ya verán por que.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling.

Summary: La banda "Death Star" es famosa en el mundo de la música, Harry y Draco son los cantantes. Harry toma la decisión de disolver la banda por los celos de Draco hacia sus ocasionales amantes. Se marcha a Forks con la indeseable compañia de su compañero rubio.

Rating: Ma (+18).

Género: Romance.

Advertencias: Contendrá Slash (relación BoyxBoy). M-preg, lenguaje vulgar, Harry¡Medio-vampiro. OoC.

N/A: Este capitulo lo modifique, como Ff no permite Lírica, le quitare las canciones.

* * *

><p>Todos saltaban, cantaban y sudaban, es que con la banda "Death Star" era imposible quedarse quieto. Sus cantantes eran los mas populares en el genero femenino y es que los dos eran bellos, uno era rubio, ojos grises, alto y musculoso, no como esos luchadores, pero si los suficientes para hacerlo deseable para cualquier mujer, su vestuario constaba de una remera blanca, con una chaqueta del mismo color y sus pantalones... bueno todo lo que llevaba era de blanco, y en su cuello llevaba un collar rojo con púas. Su compañero tenia el pelo de color azabache y pareciera como si alguien hubiera pasado sus manos por el desordenándolo todo, unos ojos verdes tan brillantes que te dejaban hipnotizados, su vestuario era igual que el de su compañero solo que su color era negro. Y en su cuello llevaba un collar negro con un cascabel.<p>

Después de dos horas cantando, se fueron a su camerino a cambiarse.

"Oye Harry" le dijo Draco mientras se quitaba su remera.

"¿Que pasa Draco?"- habló Harry sacándose sus pantalones.

"El otro día me encontré con uno de tus amantes"- comento casualmente el rubio mirando a su amigo.

"¿Y?"- le dijo el moreno sin importancia.

"¿Y? pues que me dijo que te dijera que te estaría esperando en el lugar de siempre"- dijo tratando de controlar sus celos.

"¿Hace cuanto fue?" -le pregunto Harry terminando de vestirse

"Mmm, hace una semana"- le respondió el rubio en tono inocente

"¿Y por que no me lo dijiste antes?"-le dijo el de ojos verde con los dientes apretados.

"Por que no me acorde"- contestó bruscamente el rubio, enojado de que a Harry le interesaran tanto sus amantes.

"¡POR FAVOR NO MIENTAS, YA ME TIENES HARTO CON TUS ESTUPIDOS CELOS, ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE ARRUINARME LA VIDA?, YA TE DIJE HACE TIEMPO QUE TU NUNCA ME INTERESARIAS!"- le dijo Harry gritando

"¡¿Y POR QUE NO TE INTERESO? ¡RESPONDEME!, ¡TODOS ME ENCUENTRAN BUENO Y TU NO, DIME POR QUE!" le dijo Draco devolviéndole el grito

"Escucha Draco, ya no soporto mas esto" -le dijo Harry ya con la voz normal, sentándose en un sofá negro, masajeándose el puente de la nariz buscando una forma de tranquilizarse. "Disolveremos el grupo"- adjudicó tranquilamente

Draco camino hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos.-"¿D-disolver el grupo? ¿Estas bromeando no?"-balbuceó.

"No, tu sabes que yo nunca bromearía con cosas tan serias como estas, ya me canse de todo esto, quiero cantar solo, crear mis propias canciones y no ser una falsa robando las letras de otros"- Harry miro a los ojos de su compañero mientras se colocaba su ropa.

"¿C-como supiste que las canciones no eran de nosotros?" le pregunto Draco ya que el lo sabia y fue muy cuidadoso en ser discreto.

"Desde siempre, tu no tienes el talento de crearlas por ti mismo, cantas bien, pero no creo que puedas ser capaz de crear una letra por ti solo"- sabia que estaba siendo injusto, pero ya no quería seguir con esa farsa.

"¿Como te atreves a decir eso? yo solo lo hacia por que quería que el mundo reconociera nuestro talento"- le acusó el rubio ya vestido.

"Si, pero habían otras formas de hacerlo, no se, pudiste haberte tomado la molestia de pedirme a mi que las creara, y no robar el trabajo de otros"- le cortó el moreno.

"¿Y si lo sabias por que no lo impediste?"- le dijo Draco triunfante.

"Por que todos tenemos necesidades Draco y aunque hayamos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, nunca supiste que pasaba en mi vida" -dijo Harry saliendo del camerino y caminando a toda prisa

"¡¿CÓMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE SEPA QUE PASA EN TU VIDA, SI TU NUNCA HABLASTE DE ELLA?" le grito Draco a Harry que ya iba doblando hacia la derecha. Se dejó resbalar por la pared ocultando su rostro en sus manos. La había cagado, y lo peor de todo es que Harry se había enojado con él.

El le había dado la idea al moreno de crear una banda después de graduarse de Hogwarts, este había aceptado y cuando se graduaron, desaparecieron de la vista de todos los magos. Habían oído que Dumbledore había muerto a manos de Snape y que ahora Voldemort gobernaba el mundo mágico.

Y tuvieron la agradable sorpresa de que este no era tan despiadado y cruel como todos creían, ya que había sacado al mundo de la magia adelante y no mató a todos los Mudblood (Sangre sucia).

Les tomo poco tiempo volverse famosos y cada vez que salía un disco nuevo, estos eran los primeros en la lista de CD más vendidos. Los Fans los adoraban y por primera vez en su vida, Draco podía decir que era feliz.

Solo que ahora no lo era, Harry había disuelto la banda y no sabia que hacer, podría cantar como solista, pero sabía que no seria lo mismo sin Harry. Una idea pasó por su cabeza, se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a su computadora. Sabia a que lugar iría su amigo y el, pensaba acompañarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡DEJEN REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
